The present invention relates to an oxide isolate fin-type field-effect transistor (FinFET) component and a method of forming the same.
For the past several decades, the scaling of features in integrated circuits has been a driving force behind an ever-growing semiconductor industry. Scaling to smaller and smaller features enables increased densities of functional units on the limited real estate of semiconductor chips. For example, shrinking transistor size allows for the incorporation of an increased number of memory devices on a chip, lending to the fabrication of products with increased capacity. The drive for ever-more capacity, however, is not without issue. The necessity to optimize the performance of each device becomes increasingly significant.
In the manufacture of integrated circuit devices, multi-gate transistors, such as FinFET devices, have become more prevalent as device dimensions continue to scale down. FinFET devices are three-dimensional structures that have a conducting channel including a fin of semiconductor material that rises above a substrate as a three-dimensional structure. A gate structure, configured to control the flow of charge carriers within the conducting channel wraps around the fin of semiconductor material. For example, in a tri-gate FinFET structure, the gate structure wraps around three sides of the fin of semiconductor material, thereby forming conductive channels on three sides of the fin.